If you were a Tazer
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Pashimina is out on the fields relaxing, while Stan see her and decides to talk to her for a bit. A quick Stan/Pashmina Fanfic. I did this based on a PC Commission from the awesome artist SparkleC.


**This is a Stan/Pashmina fanfiction. Also my first official Hamtaro for the site.**

It was another long day for the Ham Hams in the clubhouse. Hamtaro was talking with Oxnard and Bijou. Bijou seemed to be quite happy. Boss was a little bit jealous as always. Sandy was spending time with Maxwell as he reads his book. Panda was fixing some things. Cappy was in his sauce pan again. Penelope was not too far from Cappy. Then there was Dexter and Howdy. Those two were once again fighting over a certain cute girl with a pink scarf. Pashmina wasn't too fond of it. So she decided to go out for some fresh air. While she went out sitting on the grass, a certain other ham with tiger stripes and maracas wanted to get some air too. That ham was Sandy older twin brother, Stan. Stan noticed Pashmina sitting on the grass alone.

Stan: Hey! There's Pashmina over there. (Looks from left to right a few times) No sign or sis. No sign of Dexter or Howdy. Hehehe! Now's the perfect time to strike.

Pashmina: (sign) Being outside like this is so quiet and peaceful.

Stan: Helloooo Pashy Babe!

Pashmina: (surprised) Oh! Hey Stan!

Stan: Mind if I sit with you?

Pashmina: Sure!

Stan sat by Pashmina pretty close. Like REALLY close rubbing his cheeks next to hers.

Pashmina: (blushes) Umm….Stan, are…are you a little close?

Stan: (smiles) Aww. I don't know what you have to be so shy, baby. But I guess I should be careful around you.

Pashmina: How come?

Stan: If you were a tazer, you would be set to "stunning".

Pashmina: (blushes and giggles) Hehehe! Oh Stan! Always flirting.

Stan: Hehe! Guess you got me there. But at least I got you to make you giggle.

Pashmina: (giggles) Hehehe.

Stan: So Pashmina, why are you out here by yourself?

Pashmina: Dexter and Howdy were fighting again for some reason. I don't know why those to always fighting each other.

There was a sweat mark on the back of Stan head.

Stan: (I guess that Pashy doesn't know about Dexter or Howdy liking her. Should I tell her? Meh, I don't think that will be a good idea. It might just cause more trouble. Besides, all's fair in love and war.)

Pashmina: Huh? Stan, are you ok?

Stan: No…Nothing! You know how those two can be. They are always angry at each other for no reason.

Pashmina: Yeah! You are right about that.

Stan: I see where you are with wanting to get some fresh air. I always like to do so myself.

Pashmina: Is that why are always seem to be out most of the time?

Stan: Yeah. Hams like me always have a lot on my mind. So Pashy babe, what's on your mind?

Pashmina: Umm….just a few things.

Stan: Like….

Pashmina: (blushes) Promise me you won't laugh.

Stan: Of course I won't.

Pashmina: I kinda….want to know if I can find love.

Stan: (blushes) Love? It's not like you to talk about that stuff at all.

Pashmina: Hey! For your information, I do think about that stuff all the time. I mean, Sandy have Maxwell, Bijou spending a lot of time with Hamtaro, even Penelope is starting to like Cappy. So, why don't I have anyone?

Stan: Oh. I see. I can totally understand. I kinda feel the same way since my sister has someone and I don't.

Pashmina: Oh that's right.

Stan: Makes you wonder.

Pashmina: What?

Stan: You want someone. I want someone. Maybe we should….get together.

Pashmina: (blushes) What? I…..I

Stan: What's wrong?

Pashmina: (blushes) I don't think that we are a perfect match.

Stan: Huh? What do you mean? I think the two of us are okay with each other.

Pashmina: It's just that, I don't know. Will you sister be ok with us?

Stan: (GAH! MY SISTER?!)

The thought of Sandy not being happy about this gave Stan fright.

Stan: Maybe you're right.

Pashmina: Hmm…

Stan: So, we will have to wait.

Pashmina: What?

Stan: Let's see where things where are for us now? I don't mind waiting.

Pashmina: Now that's not like you at all.

Stan: Ha! Well, I'm going back inside. See ya, Pashy Babe.

Pashmina: Ok!

As Stan left to go back to the clubhouse, Pashmina started to think.

Pashmina: (blush) Stan…..maybe you are not so bad after all.

THE END


End file.
